


Friendly Fire

by puck_buddy



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: DALvsMTL, Dallas Stars, Family, Montreal Canadiens, National Hockey League, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 00:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13986969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puck_buddy/pseuds/puck_buddy
Summary: “Alexander Radulov and Jamie Benn are gonna go!”Gloves go flying in all directions, Benn and Rads throwing punches left and right.“This is so unexpected, what a turn!”“Have you ever seen two guys on the same team drop the gloves?”“Never, this is a fight for the record books.”Scratch record, freeze frame. If you had told me 24 hours ago how this game was gonna go, I would’ve slept longer.It started this morning when the Dallas Stars woke up in Montreal, Quebec.





	Friendly Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what this even is but I wanted to write it and now I’m sharing it with you. :)  
> -p.s.  
> The summary was written in my POV, just putting that in here so nobody is confused.

Jamie wakes up in the guest room of his brother, Jordie.  
He reaches for his phone, silencing the alarm.  
He rubs the sleep from his eyes before his arms jet up and he sits stretching for a few moments.  
His hands fall to the warm skin of his lower back, pushing his shoulder blades back until he hears the familiar popping of his spine.

He slides off the mattress and as his feet touch the ground he shudders at the cold wood.  
Jamie stands, letting a sigh escape his lips as he fixes the blankets and sheets. 

One thing Jamie Benn is not is a messy house guest.

He pulls a dark grey t-shirt from his bag and pulls it over his head with one swift movement.  
He leaves the duffle bag on the bed as he heads into the hallway which he follows until he enters the living room.

Jordie is sitting on the couch with a cup of steaming coffee in hand. As the bedroom door closes behind Jamie his brother glances up and smiles when their eyes meet. 

“Good morning chubbs, you ready to get your ass kicked tonight?” Jodie asks, chuckling. He takes a sip of his coffee and smiles up at his younger brother. Jamie shakes his head, laughing before going to the kitchen and getting himself a cup of coffee.  
The brothers hang out for about an hour on the couch, watching the news before Jamie is picked up. 

Jamie and his bag are picked up by a driver at around 9 in the morning since he has to go back to the hotel which is only around a 20 minute drive.

Jordie and Jamie spent the night reminiscing over the times they used to have in Dallas and as kids but they both went to bed at a reasonable hour so they wouldn’t feel like death all day.

Jamie arrives at the hotel and heads up to the room they had reserved for him to get dressed for team breakfast. All the stars meet at a cafe built into the hotel and after breakfast they put on the rest of their suits and head off to the arena for a little time on the ice.  
They get one more practice in before going back to the hotel for an afternoon nap.

——

At warmups Jamie does his usual routine. He begins stretching his legs against the smooth, cold ice. He sits on his left leg and extends the right one in front of him as he admires the small crowd surrounding the glass. 

Jamie keeps an eye on his team mates as they skate around him, running drills of their own. Tyler catches him in the corner with Alexander and they do a couple passing drills before Tyler and he bump gear. The men laugh, heading off in speedway directions and Tyler returns to the blue line to continue his practice shooting before the game begins. 

Once everyone is adequately warmed up they exit the ice so it can be zambonied one last time. Jamie is one of the first off and of course Tyler is last as it’s his tradition but he uses the time to give a couple warm ups to fans in Dallas merch. 

Once in the locker room they make any and all last minute gear adjustments before Hitch gives them a last minute pep talk about beating the Habs and how important it is to win while on this road trip especially so close to the playoffs. 

Then as one of his many captain duties Jamie is brought to the front of the room and gives them a quick pep talk. Now pep talks have never been Jamie’s forte but he always give it his best shot and the team appreciates it. 

He tosses a few jokes out and tries his best to let his teammates know how much faith he has in them on a daily basis and some other bullshit that’s true but he hates being sappy. 

They all line up, ready to head to the ice. One by one they head down and the team is trailed by 47, 91, and 14. Jamie skates out last and the team joins the Habs, as their starting lineup had already been introduced. 

They stand in salute of the Canadian and American National anthems before the game begins but soon after the starting lines meet in the center for puck drop. 

The black puck hits the ice and the game begins. 

The first period sails by and the game is tied at one by the time they’re off for the first intermission.  
In the locker room the players catch their breath and take the time to reflect on their good and bad moves in the first twenty.

 

——

The second period starts decently for the Stars and they score once in the first six making it 2-1 in their favor.  
Jamie’s line is shifted in at the same time as Jordie’s and they both use it as fuel for their game rather than a distraction.

Radulov get the puck deep in the Canadiens territory but it’s whisked away by someone in red and blue. He follows them down the right wall, trying to knock the puck to one of his teammates. It’s stuck in the center before his stick grazes it and he knocks the out to Jamie. Jamie heads back down into the Habs’ zone and passes to Tyler who passes to Spezza. They juggle the puck around for a moment before someone shoots and the puck rebounds off the post.

Radulov finds himself with the puck again but the only one between him and his partner is Jordie.  
Jordie intercepts the pass and turns to send it to his own teammate but he’s checked into the glass. 

Jamie sees his brother get hit, an illegal one at that.

Jordie hits the wall. HARD. 

Radulov stands over his body, smiling as Jordie holds his face in pain.  
Jamie notices the smugness on Alexander’s face after the hard hit. The way he’s holding back a laugh makes him cringe, and he almost loses it.  
But what kind of a captain would he be if he hit his team and line mate. 

Jordie gets up and the arena is loud with applause. Jordie clears his throat and the brother in Jamie wants to help him off the ice but the opposing teammate in him knows he shouldn’t. 

Jame skates towards number 47, gripping his jersey when he approaches him.

“Eh, he’s my brother and I don’t want to see him with a concussion so cut it out?”

Radulov nods, still holding back the laugh he almost let out when Jordie hit the ice.  
“Got it captain.” He says sharply, skating towards the box where he’s to sit for the next two minutes. 

A couple minutes later Alexander returns to the game and gets traded in and out with the rest of his line.  
Jamie keeps an eye on him and Jordie, making sure they play nice and clean.

——

Ten minutes into the third Jordie gets hit again by none other than Radulov and this time it’s definitely not accidental. Everyone sees it including the spectators who begin commenting on the dirty hit. 

Max Pacioretty who’s coincidentally the captain of the Habs comes at 47, pushing him and yelling at him for the unfair hit. Jamie checks on his brother as the two fight but this time Jordie isn’t getting up and bouncing back.

Jamie stands not even realizing his gloves are off until his fist is colliding with his teammates face. He throws a couple hard lefts and he feels punches connecting with his face but the anger only has his adrenal pumping faster until they both fall down onto the ice.  
The refs separate the pair and normally they would be headed to the box for fighting but instead Jamie is steered towards the bench where a very angry Ken Hitchcock is waiting for him. 

Jamie wipes the blood from his busted lip, his eye already beginning to swell shut as he’s ushered down the hallway and towards the locker room. 

“Benn, what the hell was that? Have you lost your mind? I don’t think there’s ever been a same team fight in the NHL. That was embarrassing, not only for you but for the whole team. If we don’t pull a win because of whatever the hell is going on between the two of you, I’ll see you in Nill’s office as soon as we get back from this road trip. Seguin is gonna have to carry this team again, he’s been acting more like a captain and example then you have lately.”  
Hitch rants before heading back to the benches where he’s needed to coach the remaining minutes of this hockey game.

Normally Jamie would be in the box but since they can’t we’ll put the two fighters in the same box he’s forced to stand by the Stars backup goaltender while he serves his punishment. 

Carry the team Tyler does and with help from Spezza they score a goal with 6 minutes left to go in the game.

The game is tied at three and only a few minutes remain in the Radulov/Benn fighting penalty. When Alexander and Jamie’s time is up they both return to the ice where the tension is high but Benn and Rads both know how badly they need this win now. 

Seguin wins the faceoff and sails it back to Spezza who picks it up and approaches the net, he passes the puck to Jamie who slaps it towards the net but it rebounds off the post and lands right on the stick of 47.  
Rads sends the puck toward the next and with one last smack from the captain it hits the back of the net. 

The few Stars fans in the arena cheer and the celly comences. Benn and Rads hug for a moment before the other guys jump in and join the hug. They all pat Jamie on the back since it’s his goal but Jamie takes the chance to thank his team mate for the setup and apologize for the fight. 

“I’m sorry for hitting you, he’s family but so are all of you guys and I shouldn’t have reacted the way I did. I’m sorry, Rads.” He says and Alexander nods, his toothless grin spreading across his face. They hug once more on their way to the bench where they’ll watch the remaining three minutes of the game together.

The Stars win, 3-4, miraculously even though two of their top line were benched during the last ten minutes of the third period.  
Hitch scolds the two of them post game and even though the Stars pulled a win he’s still not happy about the fight. 

Jamie and Alexander are on friendly terms again by the time they’re heading to the airport since Rads apologizes to Jordie in person before they had to part ways. 

Jamie and Jordie hug one last time.

“Are you sure it’s not a concussion? It was a pretty nasty hit.” 

“I’m fine, little brother. Don’t worry about me, I’ll be okay. You worry about your team and that black eye.”  
Jordie says, patting his brothers shoulder before the Stars board the bus to Montreal’s airport.


End file.
